tacky_randomfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Lawrenson-Torres
Ryan Lawrenson-Torres is a contestant on The Crucible. Biography Name: Ryan Lawrenson-Torres Claim to Fame: I started my first nonprofit at 15, and now I'm known as Americas youngest philanthropist. What will you do with the money if you win?: Donate it, obviously. Why do you think you will win?: I've always believed that when you're fighting for the right cause, nothing can stop you. Storylines Welcome to The Crucible Chase greets Ryan, a college student from Chicago. Bad Goalie Jaxon, Ryan, and Clayton discuss possible votes, and Clayton suggests Amber, who has been annoying everyone in the house and doesn't contribute much to challenges. Jaxon agrees in order to stay safe, while Ryan brings up that he hasn't really talked much to Rebecca, and that he doesn't know anything about her. Jaxon and Clayton both refuse this idea, saying Amber has already weakened the team enough to go home. Silent but Deadly After the elimination, Jaxon confronts Ryan, accusing him of being the vote for Rebecca. Ryan responds that he only wanted to avoid a tie. Jaxon is irritated, saying that Ryan should have tried to keep the strongest person in the house in. Ryan replies that he let Jaxon go in because he could tell that he wasn't here for the right reason and that Clayton and Jaxon were just there to try and become famous, while he was working for a noble cause. Jaxon leaves the conversation in order to avoid continuing the argument any further. Flop Ryan catches Brandon alone shortly after returning from the challenge. Ryan tells him that he has noticed the other roommates dislike for Brandon and that he should do something to make it up to everyone while he has the time so that he won't have to scramble last minute. Songbird Ryan appears in this episode. A House Divided... Rebecca finds Brandon talking to Ryan about hockey. Rebecca surprises them by knowing all the players on their favorite teams, revealing that she is actually a Canadian citizen. Ryan is surprised that Rebecca didn't tell anyone she was from Canada, and Rebecca replies that nobody ever asked. She suggests that the 3 of them work together moving forward, unaware the Delilah is listening in, having been following Rebecca secretly around the house in order to dig up more dirt. ...Cannot Stand Realizing the game has slipped out from underneath her, Rebecca runs to her bed and cries most of the afternoon, while Tricia, Brandon, and Ryan are told about why the rest decided to throw. Ryan patronizingly stated that he thinks to throw is against the core purpose of the show, and that targeting someone like that is very cruel. Darker Impulses Ryan falls into a trap early in the episode. Chase meets the contestants on the beach for the challenge. He explains that the goal of this challenge is to find bags of puzzle pieces scattered in the ocean and assemble a puzzle. Rebecca interrupts him, saying that everyone is experiencing so much tension that needs to be resolved that nobody besides her would even try. Ryan disagrees, saying he does his best in every challenge. The challenge begins, and Ryan is the only one attempting to work, with the rest of the cast lounging by the beach or swimming nearby to pass the time. Eventually, the time runs out and the contestants are declared losers. At the house, everyone immediately splits into two groups, Ryan, Rebecca and Brandon on one side, and Jaxon, Clayton, Danny and Delilah on the other, leaving Tricia as a swing vote. Seeing the opportunity, Tricia follows Rebecca's group to the backyard. Rebecca talks about targeting Danny instead of Delilah because Danny is less likely to win the elimination, and also less likely to choose to go against her. Ryan suggests voting for Jaxon, because of his rude attitude. Tricia agrees with Rebecca that targeting Danny is the best move to guarantee finale for Rebecca's group. The Final Challenge Jaxon reaches the puzzle first, but clearly struggles with it, while Delilah, Tricia and Rebecca make fast progress. Rebecca finishes first, followed shortly behind by Tricia, Rebecca and Danny, leaving Ryan, Jaxon and Clayton in the dust. Ryan finally finishes the puzzle as Rebecca finishes the obstacle course, allowing her to arrive at the rockwall, where Jaxon is finishing, while Delilah is about halfway up, and Danny seems to have been at a standstill. Jaxon sees Rebecca from the top of the tower, and flips her the middle finger and she harnesses up for the climb. Ryan reaches the rock wall to see Danny nearly halfway up, Clayton three-quarters up, and Delilah and Rebecca reaching the top. Rebecca and Delilah bicker and fight over the zip line as the horn sounds off, alerting the contestants to Jaxon's finish. Danny loses his grip on the rock wall, and his belay lowers him back to the ground, as Ryan makes his way up the wall rather quickly. Danny and Ryan finally arrive at the clue search to see Clayton leaving. Going into a panic, they both scramble across the landscape as the time to finish ticks down.Category:The Crucible Contestants Category:Contestants of Mixed Descent Category:Contestants of East Asian Descent Category:Contestants of African Descent Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Sixth Place Category:Finalists